


The Smallest Things

by HappyLadyLoki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, This is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLadyLoki/pseuds/HappyLadyLoki
Summary: Yuuri doesn't need fortune or fame. He wants the smaller things in life.





	

Yuuri is a simple man. He appreciates the small things in life. He doesn't need money and fame and all the latest gadgets. What's the point? Money can't buy happiness. Though he's aware that doing so well in the competitive scene does bring him these things, it isn't the money that satisfies him.

Pork cutlet bowls, for example. A small luxury in his large world, but he loves them all the same. Homemade, steaming hot, delicious pork cutlet bowls. He can't get enough of them. It makes him happy when he's deserved one, and it makes him even happier when he offers one to a friend and they smile and thank him for it. He's especially cheery when Yuri brings him pork cutlet Pirozhki's (no, he still can't pronounce that word).

That's another thing Yuuri loves. Friends. Friends doing things that make them happy. He loves seeing Phichit and Yuri skate, and when they cry, he cries. When Yuuri has something to share, he turns into a rambling idiot, trying to keep everyone happy and show them things that mean a lot to him. Not everybody responds in the same way, not everybody responds positively. Yuri is always angry, and he often insults Yuuri when the Japanese skater gets excited. But Yuuri doesn't care. He knows Yuri appreciates it, deep down. After all, the blonde shows his love in very strange ways.

Yuuri loves skating, too, of course. It's how he processes his feelings. It's how he makes other people feel. His skating touches hearts, and that fills him with joy. All he wants is to make people feel. Whether it's sadness, anger or love, if he gets his message across, he's happy. He can't get enough of the ice. Even though he's got quite a few bad memories of previous competitions, it doesn't stop him from enjoying every second he's on the ice. And, of course, he's thankful to skating. It's brought him the one thing he loves most in life.

No, Yuuri doesn't need money. He doesn't need girls tripping over themselves because they like him so much. He doesn't need the attention.

He needs Viktor.

Viktor Nikiforov is the one thing in Yuuri's life that means more to him than all the other things combined. He's beautiful, handsome, graceful, all the things Yuuri could never be. And yet, somehow, Viktor wants to be near him. Yuuri feels safe in his arms. He doesn't need anything else as long as he has Viktor. So long he's had an unnaturally large crush on the Russian, but now he can finally call him his. Not just his coach, or his best friend. No, Viktor Nikiforov is his boyfriend. His lover. Just the thought of Viktor choosing to be by his side can brighten any dark day in Yuuri's life.

Yuuri is grateful for Viktor's presence. Everybody accepts the two of them as a couple with absolutely no problems whatsoever. He appreciates that, too.

Yuuri has so much to be grateful for, things that mean so much to him. He wouldn't be the same without them, but that's what makes them so special. Money and fame won't be there to save him from the darker days, but his friends, skating and especially Viktor always, always will.


End file.
